Siralos
"I no longer need you. Fall deep into the darkness, and burn in disgraceful hellfire." –Siralos, The Sun's Curse Background Information 'Siralos '(シラロス) is a character from the same world as Ivlis. He is the god of Ivlis' world and is associated with the sun. Siralos is the creator of Ivlis and Igls Unth. Appearance Siralos has bright orange eyes. His beige hair is long and wavy, parted to two sides. Although he is male, he possesses a fairly feminine appearance. He wears a brown long cloak with sun patterns underneath; a yellow brooch with an orange jewel; a beige outfit buttoned with gold, the sleeves black and cuffed with white; a black belt at his waist; brown leggings; and a pair of loose, folded black boots which has two big golden buttons at the thigh and one at each of the soles; white gloves; and red-rimmed glasses. Personality He is known to have a prideful nature, believing he is infallible and his actions are indisputable. He dislikes being doubted, and eagerly discards his creation Ivlis for his doubt regarding the morality of having all of the denizens of the Land of Sun dependent on the suns. On the contrary, he is nice to other gods and is also eager to befriend Etihw as shown in the Attack! Devilish Style comic. He possesses an effeminate side, sometimes dressing in a rather feminine style. Background Siralos populated his world with suns, and later created Igls Unth and Ivlis. He raised the two as his "children" and servants, teaching them to place absolute faith in him. When Ivlis questioned the morality of having all of the Land of Sun denizens depend their lives on the sun, Siralos banished the demon for his questioning. His actions of banishing Ivlis from his realm appears to be why Ivlis dwells in a revengeful life. Appearances Major * The Sun's Curse - Siralos is the protagonist of The Sun's Curse. The Sun's Curse details the creation of the Land of Sun as well as the creation of his two children Igls Unth and Ivlis. Relationships Ivlis Ivlis is the Devil to Siralos' world as well as his son. For his doubting of Siralos' actions, Ivlis' wings were torn off and he was banished from The Land of Sun, forced to reside in the Flame World for his actions. Siralos thinks of Ivlis as an insignificant being, easily discarding him when "he(Siralos) no longer needed him." Along with his banishment, this can be considered the reason why Ivlis invaded the Gray World, in order to accumulate power and wreak revenge against Siralos. However, in the Attack! Devilish comics, Siralos implies that Ivlis' doubt is not the real reason why he was banished. Although their relationship is rather negative, Ivlis and Siralos share many traits, such as pride and the ability to create light weaponry. Igls Unth Igls is Siralos's Head Angel as well as his daughter. She was created and raised by Siralos alongside Ivlis. She harbors deep trust in Siralos, casting aside the doubts her brother Ivlis had for their creator. Siralos appears to favors Igls over Ivlis and is often seen with her in several artworks. Satanick Satanick and Siralos are friends with benefits; they seem close and on friendly terms. Siralos does not mind doings things such as cosplaying for Satanick, and listening to his romantic feelings towards Ivlis. Trivia * Siralos is "Solaris" backwards which means "pertaining to the sun" in Latin. * He can summon Light Projectiles, as shown in The Sun's Curse. * He received a love letter from Satanick once; they went on a date after that. * Declared as a "Male, male, male" by Deep Sea Prisoner. * His height is stated on Twitter by Deep-Sea Prisoner. * He is nice to his fellow gods. Category:Characters